Noventa minutos y alargue
by Lisa Parker
Summary: Manuel era tan fan, pero tan fan de Martín Hernández, que no dudó ni un minuto en meterse a la cancha en pleno partido solo para abrazar a su ídolo. (Argentina/Chile)


**Noventa minutos y alargue**

**O**

**O**

A las cinco de la tarde Manuel y Miguel ya hacían la fila para entrar al estadio. Ambos hermanos, mellizos, comían la indiscutible masita frita preferida de la población, una sopaipilla con kétchup, para pasar el tiempo, tan largo y lento mientras la muchedumbre delante de ellos no parecía avanzar ni un par de pasos. Y entre tanta mascada de fritura por aquí y por allá, Miguel se reía de lo tonto que era este muchachito, mayor que él por diez minutos, vociferando con los labios manchados de rojo esa proeza que ni en sus sueños iba a alcanzar.

- ¡Pero, oye, Migue, péscame! Si yo voy a entrar. Le dije hasta a la mamita cuando íbamos saliendo. Voy a entrar a la cancha y lo voy a ver.

- No, si de ver lo vamos a ver los dos, pero, de ahí a entrar… ¡pff! Manu, Manu, Manu…

- ¿Qué? Ay si tení pura envidia de que yo voy a estar ahí y tú no.

- ¡Oh! ¡Me has descubierto! –ironizó, corriendo la mirada. Y el pobre Manuel, que aunque usaba el sarcasmo con frecuencia no podía identificarlo cuando otra persona lo ponía en práctica, se le quedó mirando en silencio.- ¡Ahueonao'!

- ¡Cállate, hueón!

A eso de las siete estaban acomodados en los asientos del estadio y seguían comiendo. El apetito voraz de los mellizos siempre causaba gracia en su familia, en su madre peruana y su padre chileno, y en su linda hermanita menor, que solía no comer ese tipo de cosas porque la ponían la cara grasa, ellos, en cambio, iban por su cuarta masita, Miguel agregándole el pebre, Manuel diciendo que mejor no porque cuando abrazara a aquel jugador, ese que adoraba con locura, que seguía desde que no era más que un peregrino en cierto importante club chileno, no quería dar una mala impresión ni oler desagradable. Ya se comería una mentita, un full, un dulce mentolado cuando comenzara el partido.

A las ocho en punto empezó el juego. Chile vs Argentina. Para algunos el Clásico de los Andes, para otros no más que un partido vital para seguir en la lucha por los pasajes a Brasil 2014, y, para los nacionalistas de siempre, una nueva oportunidad de dejar a la luz cuál país superaba al otro en esa enferma y juguetona competencia siempre instaurada entre ambas naciones.

Por supuesto que, jugando su país, Manuel deseaba que Chile ganara. Nadie podría no haber deseado eso. Él se consideraba muy patriota, un hincha total, parte de la Marea Roja, y apoyaba a la selección con todo, pero, ¡y aquí se planteaba el pero! Pero su jugador favorito en el mundo era argentino y estaba moviendo sus piernas al ras de la pelota, luchando por profanar el arco de Claudio Bravo, ¿cómo pelear contra ello? Se sentía dividido. ¡No! Era el drama de que su jugador favorito fuese extranjero. Nunca quisiera que el ganador de este partido fuese Argentina, pero ojala Martín se luciera tanto como se luce en el Barcelona.

- ¿Trajiste la bebida? –pregunta de pronto Miguel, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Hay un tiro libre que beneficia a Chile, de los pies de Matías Fernández-

- Ah, sí, toma –Manuel saca de su mochila una coca cola húmeda y tibia y se la entrega. Miguel la bebe y luego le convida, se limpian la boca los dos y siguen concentrados en el juego.

Chile maneja el balón pero en la contra Argentina arrasa. El 4-3-3 chileno, sin embargo, no es derribado y los delanteros se mantienen como punto de lanza directo al centro del terreno. La defensa hace bien su trabajo, la garra de Medel se enfrenta con la llegada de Agüero, Alexis Sánchez no se queda de atrás, jugueteando con los defensas albicelestes. Miguel está viendo el partido fijamente, al igual que su hermano, el tanto que marcó Argentina los tiene a los dos sudando en la cuerda floja, ¡pero si tan bien que estaban jugando! Parece que siempre le pasa eso a Chile. No importa, quedan otros cuarenta y cinco minutos más, y agregados, la Roja puede dar vuelta el partido.

Cuando los jugadores de ambas selecciones se van retirando de vuelta a los camarines, uno por uno, Manuel divisa a lo lejos a Martín, quitándose la camiseta y dejando su cuerpo con nada más que los short negros y una sudadera ajustada.

- ¡Oye, y para cuándo entras a la cancha!

- Pronto, Migue, pronto –susurra alejando la mirada- Puta, es que los guardias están paraos' ahí too' el rato… ¿y si los distraís? ¡Distráelos cuando empiece el partido, yo entro corriendo! –exclamó con alegría.

- Ni cagando, Manuel –murmura el otro- Estás loco, además, tú solito quieres ir a ver a Hernández, a mí ni siquiera me gusta.

- Puta, Migue, somos mellizos. Se bueno con tu hermanito mayor. ¿Distrae a los guardias? ¿Por fa? ¡Por fa!

- No. Para ser sincero, disfruto viéndote sufrir –dijo Miguel con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

La vuelta al segundo tiempo estuvo marcada por un par de cambios. Fernández dejó la titularidad para dársela a Jorge Valdivia. Argentina se mantuvo con la misma formación. Los dos equipos aguantando hasta el final. El gol chileno, tan ansiado, llegó a los exactos 85 minutos de los pies de Alexis Sánchez luego de una habilitación fenomenal del ingresado Valdivia. ¡Gol de cabeza, entre medio de dos argentinos que le llevaban más de diez centímetros! El Niño Maravilla deja bien claro el porqué de su nombre, y el porqué está jugando en un club tan importante como lo es el Barcelona. Celebra a lo grande, abrazado de sus compañeros, la hinchada grita con fervor. Esos españoles, que han abierto la boca y le han gritado mierda en el equipo culé pueden retractarse de sus palabras, ¡Alexis es un jugadorazo! ¡Uno de los mejores que tiene Chile, que brilla con luz propia entremedio del asombroso equipo que ha conformado esta Roja de la mano de Jorge Sampaoli!

Miguel y Manuel se abrazan y saltan juntos en las gradas, la alegría tremenda de estar empatándole a Argentina y de formar un camino solido hacia Brasil. Llegan los noventa minutos y el árbitro designa cinco de alargue. Va a acabar en empate. Un empate que les sirve a ambos.

Los minutos partían en el Estadio Nacional y los nervios se apoderaban de Manuel, que sentía que el sueño de saludar a su ídolo, a quien seguía desde que lo presentaron, hace años atrás, como el nuevo refuerzo de Colo Colo, se esfumaba. Lo veía correr, sudoroso y despeinado, entre medio de las camisetas rojas y notaba su rostro de frustración por ese empate que no deseaba. Corrían los dos minutos de alargue y Manuel llegó a la conclusión más apresurada de su vida: si no era ahora, no sería nunca. Por eso, aprovechó que Di María estaba en el suelo por una lesión y que sería reemplazado, y que los guardias que anteriormente custodiaban tan parcos los extremos de la cancha observaban el partido con la emoción del gol no pasado hace mucho, y desapareció del lado de su hermano. Saltó la barra de seguridad del sector de Andes, eludió a los guardias, corrió por toda la cancha, con el pecho desbocado, con el corazón latiéndole a mil, y abrazó a Martín Hernández, mientras todo a su alrededor se detenía y el estadio entero aplaudía.

El pobre Martín, emocionado como estaba por el partido, acalorado todo, sudoroso todo, sintió un par de brazos delgados, fríos y descubiertos contra su cuello y su hombro, y una boca seca acomodarse en el recodo de su oído; no había caído a la realidad de lo ocurrido. Sus compañeros y sus rivales le veían fijamente y sin saber qué hacer, y recién ahí notó que era abrazado con fervor por un chico de pelo oscuro que no debía pasar de los dieciocho años.

Pestañó un par de veces, mirando al árbitro, que no decía palabra, pero no dudó en responder al cariño del apasionado hincha.

- Te juro que erí el mejor jugador del mundo, el mejor, el mejor… te sigo desde que estabai en el Colo, ahora estai' en el Barça, no hagai' caso a esos españoles culiaos cuando te huevean, también huevean caleta al Alexis, pero ellos no saben de fútbol –dijo Manuel, todo emocionado, todavía sin despegar su rostro sonrojado del cuello de su ídolo. Hablaba tan rápido y tan suave, que Martín apenas podía oír lo que decía- Hueón, erí grande, vai' a llegar lejos, erí mi ídolo, jugai la raja, te quiero caleta. ¡Ahora te hai' lucío'! ¡Los amagues que hací'!

Martín aplanó sus labios, pasando sus dedos húmedos por el pelo de Manuel, acariciándolo lentamente. El moreno se separó, para mirarlo a la cara y sonreírle con dulzura, una dulzura bizarra y estridente que embargaba la imaginaria nube creada para ellos dos solos, pero no duró demasiado, pues Manuel, presa del júbilo, se amarró al rubio futbolista de nuevo, de puntillas para alcanzarle la altura. Y Martín rio sosteniéndolo sin problemas.

- Tranquilo, que vienen los guardias –le susurró al oído.

- No importa. Yo quería esto. Jugai' excelente, en serio, te adoro. Erí el mejor futbolista del mundo.

¡Su ego ya andaba por las nubes!

- ¿Y querés que hoy gane Argentina? –le murmuró despacito, entre dientes, tironeándole el cabello para alejarlo, porque dos corpulentos hombres vestidos con chalecos resplandecientes se acercaban a paso acelerado.

- ¡No! Osea, obvio quiero que gane la Roja po, tú me gustai' pero no pa' tanto, osea, gustar en el hecho de gustar porque jugai' bacán, eso.

Para Manuel fue una eternidad lo que no tardó más de noventa segundos. Sintió que lo arrancaban del lado de Martín y que dos manos le apretaban los hombros y caminaban de vuelta a los asientos. Oyó los aplausos de la hinchada, los sintió en todo su cuerpo, retumbaron en sus oídos, y después, llegó a negro. Completamente a negro. Extasiado y entre algodones, pero a negro. Qué fue de él después de volver a las bancas, es algo que ni siquiera podría recordar.

O

Terminado el partido, empatadas ambas selecciones, los muchachos cambiaron camisetas. Martín obtuvo la de Alexis, su compañero en el Barça y con ella, se devolvió a los camarines. Un periodista argentino le detuvo metros antes. Le preguntó sobre el partido, lo complicado que había estado, que Chile se mantuvo, que ellos presionaron y no pudieron, de lo bueno del primer gol; Martín respondió respetando al rival y un poco ido, con sinceridad, no deseaba nada más que darse una ducha y partir de vuelta a Barcelona.

Sin embargo, el calvo hombre tocó un tema inesperado.

- Y te encontraste con una sorpresa en el estadio. El hincha que corrió a abrazarte.

- Un chileno, sí, ojalá los guardias no le hayan hecho nada. –respondió él, apenas sonriendo. ¡Estaba tan cansado!

- Pero amoroso el chico –insistió el periodista, con una sonrisita pícara entre los labios.

- No, un encanto el pibe. Me dijo que era su ídolo desde peque y nada, todo bien.

- Y no te quería soltar.

Martín rio.

- Sí, bueno, cosas que pasan.

- Casi lo tomás en brazos.

- ¡Es que era más bajo que yo! Para abrazarme se puso de puntitas, el pobre.

Vino luego otro periodista chileno, pero Martín ya no tenía ánimo. Se largó con rapidez a los camarines, llegó al de su equipo, se quitó la camiseta, las medias, los shorts, la ropa interior y las zapatillas, y cerró los ojos cuando el agua tibia hizo contacto con su cuerpo y le bañó los cabellos sobre los ojos. Tenía ese saborcito en la boca que dejan los eventos inesperados, pero que no son por derecho malos, sino simplemente imprevistos, y que lo dejan a uno pensando y convirtiéndose en uno más de estos existencialistas contemporáneos. No definitivamente su estilo, lo suyo es correr detrás de una pelota, pero bienvenido sea, pues esta noche había sido especial, y a pesar que no se va de vuelta a España con la alegría del triunfo, se devuelve con un sentido completamente distinto.

Empatar con Chile nunca había sido mejor.

* * *

_Bonus:_

¡Cómo odia cuando Miguel no va al colegio! En los días que eran más pequeños, si uno se enfermaba, el otro tampoco iba a la escuela, porque era cruel separarlos cuando compartían un vínculo tan estrecho; había sido esa siempre su excusa para obviar la asistencia al colegio, y había funcionado muy bien con su amorosa madre.

Pero ahora, a los diecisiete años, eso ya no servía, y cuando Miguel estaba enfermo del estómago por comer pebre en el estadio, Manuel no podía quedarse en casa haciéndole compañía, debía ir al colegio de todas maneras. Y ahí estaba, caminando de vuelta ya, a tomar la micro solitario. ¡Qué triste tener que estar solo en el paradero! Lo malo de no tener amigos.

Caminó entonces por las calles fuera de la escuela, oyendo en su Ipod indie rock. Estaba pensando en esa noche del partido, y odiándose porque no podía recordar ni un poco de lo que le dijo a Martín ni de lo que este le contestó. Se había bloqueado tanto, borrado tanto, emocionado tanto, que tenía ahora la mente en blanco. Bien triste, porque quizás Martín le ofreció darle su camiseta autografiada y él ni se acuerda. Manuel se tapa la boca, eso es muy tonto.

Pasó por fuera de uno de esos kioscos pequeños, llenos de portadas de los diarios que reflejaban el empate de la selección, se sorprendió al verse en algunos de los costados de los diarios populares, todo Chile había visto su hazaña. Se quedó mirando el rostro de Alexis al convertir y el del argentino goleador al lado, pensando, tratando de recordar infructuosamente, suspirando. Siente de pronto un toque en el hombro, se da vuelta sobresaltado.

Alguien tiene que reescribir la vida, enserio, porque definitivamente, los sueños se hacen realidad.

- Te prometí darte mi camiseta autografiada. La del Barça –dijo Martín, con una bonita sonrisa acomodada en su boca. Manuel tenía los ojos muy abiertos pero no abría la boca, ni siquiera atinó a sostener la camiseta cuando Martín estiró la mano- Promesa es promesa.

- Gracias –susurró por fin, torpemente. La miró, y la acercó a su cara, para ver el número 10 en la espalda, y la firma de su ídolo marcada en el pecho. Hasta olía bien.- ¿Pero qué estai' haciendo tú acá? Tú viví' en España. El Barça está empezando recién la temporada. ¿Y cómo me encontraste? ¿Me seguiste?

- Tengo mis contactos, y sí, pero me escapé. Hago lo que sea por mis fans –declaró guiñándole un ojo. Manuel sintió sus mejillas arder, pero le sonrió también, guardando la camiseta en su mochila.

- Bueno, me voy.

- Pará –rio Martín agarrándole del hombro, incrédulo de ver a Manuel darse la vuelta y caminar otra vez hacia donde quiera que fuese- Me escapo del Barça para venir aquí y darte mi camiseta, me arriesgo a sanción, ¿y vos apenas me decís ''gracias, me voy''?

- No sé qué más decirte. –confesó- Ya te abracé y te saludé en la cancha y te dije too'. Ahora me tengo que ir porque mi hermano está enfermo y mi mamita me va a retar si llego tarde.

- ¿Cuántos años tenés?

- Diecisiete. Tú no me digai' cuántos tení, yo ya sé: veintitrés –respondió rápidamente.

Martín asintió, mirándole fijo por unos instantes. Notó el color de sus ojos, la forma de su nariz y la manera como sus labios ser curvaban graciosos hacia arriba. Le recordó a los niños con los que jugaba en la villa de su casa, en las canchas de tierra.

- No comí nada desde que llegué aquí. Vi un Mc Donald's de camino, ¿vamos?

- ¿A un Mc Donald's? –Manuel tenía serias dudas acerca de la generosidad de Martín.

- Sipis. ¿No te gusta?

- No, de gustarme me gusta, pero… mi mamita me va a retar –volvió a insistir, pero esta vez Martín supo que no era una excusa, sino un obvio llamado para captar su atención.

- Dejamelo a mí. Yo hablo con tu mamita cuando volvamos.

* * *

Qué lindo es el amor platónico. Amar sin esperar nada a cambio. Manuel no amaba a Martín en el sentido de ''bésame y vayamos a la cama'' lo amaba en el sentido de ''tienes un talento único, eres el mejor jugador del mundo, te admiro un montón, sigue así'' Ayyy me gustan en la faceta Soccer AU :c


End file.
